


Time to Fuse, Pine Tree

by AquaBurst07



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bill Cipher Being Bill Cipher, Fusion, M/M, Swearing, gem falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaBurst07/pseuds/AquaBurst07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dipper confronts Bill another time, he debates about fusing with him in order to learn the secrets of the laptop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Fuse, Pine Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Could you do your own take on Gem!BillDip?
> 
> This is based off the scene in Sock Opera. 
> 
> Dipper is 18 in this. 
> 
> As a quick, I only watched a few episodes of Steven Universe, so all of my knowledge from this series came from my Dashboard on Tumblr. I admit, some of this might be way off… in fact a lot of this might be.

“What are you playing at?” Dipper wanted to know, narrowing his eyes at the gem. 

“All I want is to fuse with you, Pine Tree.”

Dipper flinched at this. “What?” 

“Yes; fuse, to join together into a much more powerful entity.“ 

Dipper stared at the gem for a moment. Was it even possible for half gems to even fuse? 

While he was desperate to learn the secrets on the laptop, he wasn’t stupid. He knew this was a terrible idea. Besides, why the hell should he even trust Bill in the first place? He tried to take over Grunkle Stan’s mind in the past for crying out loud!

“The answer is no,” Dipper said, turning on his heels and walking the opposite direction. 

“Don’t you want to learn all the secrets of the universe?” Bill said before Dipper fixed his gaze on the gem once more. "To feel powerful? To figure out the secrets on that old laptop?” 

“Well, I–” 

“Take my hand, then,” Bill said, holding out his hand and it being surrounded by blue flames. 

Dipper paused. Was this a good idea? He has to get the password– 

“Tick tock, kid,” Bill said. 

“All right, fine,” Dipper said before he grabbed Bill’s hand, shaking it. 

Drawing his hand back, Bill smirked. “Let’s fuse, Pine Tree.” 

Bill twirled him around a circle and dipped Dipper backwards, letting out a laugh. The two merged together, creating Pyrite.


End file.
